Intelligent watches have not only the functions of watches but also many other functions such as support for answer of telephone calls, photo browsing, reception and transmission of emails, short messages etc. and the like, so that they have been widely used in recent years.
However, due to the restriction by the way in which intelligent watches are worn, it is impossible for the display screen of an intelligent watch to be produced with a relatively large size, and as a result the amount of contents that can be displayed in the display area of the intelligent watch is relatively small. For example, when a user is browsing web pages using an intelligent watch, he has to turn page continually to continue web page browsing for the relatively small amount of contents displayed in the display area of the intelligent watch, causing great inconvenience to user reading. For another example, during reply to an email or a short message by a user using an intelligent watch, since the display screen of an intelligent watch has a relatively small size and thus its touch area for touch operation is also relatively small, when touch operation is performing on such a relatively small touch area, such problems as inaccuracy of touch, insensitivity of response or the like are liable to occur, leading to great inconvenience to the use by the user.